To Survive: Beginning a Life Together
by Lily Maza
Summary: Goliath and Elisa have finally started a relationship, only to have it taken away before they know it.


All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Lily

Author Note: I thought this would never happed all because of that word, some may know of what I am talking about. Procrastination, oh how I hate that word. Anyway, I really need to take the time to thank my three friends that I now have threw this web site. **The Barracuda**. This guy is my favorite author, I just love the way he writes and love who he writes about. The advice he's given me has really helped me a lot and I appreciate it. You're a great guy to talk to. Thanks so much 'Mr. B'. **Jenigoyle**. She was my first friend that I had met through this site, as we had talked through the chat room she had at Yahoo!. I had fun talking to her about her stories and of what to come and also talking about my own story. I have to apologize to her for taking so long, being that she was the first I told and it's probably been half a year since. **MidnightzStorm**. I have to dedicate this story to her, it's basically mandatory. She has been my best Internet friend. We talk all time, not just about Gargoyles or how far our stories have gotten, but about life it's self. She's always given thanks in her stories, whether I be Lily, LeeLee, or Lily R, and I'd gladly dedicate the whole saga to her. All three of you and all other friends I've met, thank you so much. Read on!

To Survive: Beginning a Life Together 

Starting right after Hunter's Moon, No Goliath Chronicles.

The city of New York was painted in all different colors. Running from cars to trains, street lamps and buildings that touched the sky above, and the homes of families and friends, by now, most asleep in their beds. All living lives of normal human beings. Only not living in a normal city. 

High above glided trio of wings patrolling the city. Protecting it from any dangers that come near.

"You know I really don't see why we have to be out here. Most people would probably be too afraid to even come out of their homes right now."

"Can it Lex!" Brooklyn snapped, "You've been complaining for the last half hour!"

"Guys, come on, please don't start arguing. It won't get us anywhere. Let's just finish our patrol and then we can all go home and relax. OK?" Angela interrupted then before they could go on yelling at each other. Before either could nod or respond, a woman's scream could be heard from below.

  
"Hand over the purse, lady." Ordered the man dressed in black. The woman backed away into the corner of the alley she was pushed into, holding her purse tight. The man in black aimed his gun at her and prepared to fire.

"Put the gun down, NOW!"

The man turned around to discover three gargoyles, eyes glowing. Immediately he fired at them, the flash of laser-beams everywhere.

Brooklyn and the others all jumped for cover the moment the gun was aimed at them, hiding behind a dumpster on either side of the building. "Help me push this!" Lex shouted over the gun-fire. The three shoved the dumpster into the man's direction, causing him to stop shooting and stare at the weapon of option until impact.

Brooklyn turned to Lex, "There's always one that'll be out Lex." The beaked gargoyle turned and walked over to the dumpster, finding the man behind it and dragging him over.

Angela walks slowly towards the woman, who still stayed in her place in the corner of the wall. She spoke to her calmly, "No ones going to hurt you miss." Angela reached down and took the purse, having been flung out of the woman's hands during the fight. She handed it to her. The woman looked at Angela's outstretched hand holding the purse and immediately grabbed it and ran out of the alley, none seeing her lips form into a small grin.

Angela only blinked at the woman's attitude and rejoined Brooklyn and Lexington. "Are we taking him to the precinct?" Brooklyn nodded to her. "Let's move then." she looked up to the building above, which they would have to climb. In a moment her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Guys!"

They both turned to look to where she was pointing. On top of the building were a good fifteen or more humans, all dressed in black like the now un-conscience man. The only difference was that they wore hoods and even bigger weapons.

"Now what do we do?" Lex asked quietly.

Brooklyn eyed the group closely, "I think they want us to surrender ourselves to them." He paused. "Fat chance."

"Then what will we do Brooklyn?"

"Well, we're gonna have to run." He answered calmly.

"Are you kidding?! If they want us to surrender they'll shoot at us the moment we start running. There's too many of them and too little of us. We'll be killed on the spot."

"We're gonna have to take that risk, Angela. It's our only way out and the best solution we got." She didn't answer back. "OK, when I say 'now' we turn and run as fast as we can, got that?"

One of the men spoke up through the loud speaker, "Listen up gargoyles. This is a simple decision. Surrender yourselves over to us and you won't get shot. Easy choice!"

Angela and Lexington awaited the call from Brooklyn. The ten seconds of pressure felt like an eternity to them as they waited. He just stood there watching them. He wouldn't surrender, would he? "Now." And they ran.

The men fired their ammo, missing every single time. Brooklyn found, surprisingly that what shot from their guns weren't bullets but tranquilizer darts. They weren't sent here to kill them, but to capture them, peacefully or violently.

Leading the group, Brooklyn ran out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, quickly turning down the next alley. Finding the building to the right being abandoned, he ran threw an already broken window and into hiding as Angela and Lexington followed. They sat on the beaten floor of the building, out of breath. "Brooklyn, that was the most stupidest thing you've ever done." Angela spoke between gasps. 

"Hey..it….worked didn't it?" He asked rhetorically and got up. "Come on, let's get back home."

****************************************************************************************************

Castle Wyvern

"…we were just lucky enough to get out of there at all." Brooklyn finished. The whole clan stood around in silence at hearing the nights event.

Goliath crossed his arms and sighed. "It must have been the same men that attacked Elisa and myself." Elisa walked up to him as he said this and held to his forearm. "We will have to be on more caution from now on. I will discuss this with you tomorrow night, for now, there are no more patrols for this night."

Xanatos watched from the back of the room as everyone went off on their own business somewhere in the castle. He thought about the nights attack on the three gargoyles as an idea had come to mind during Brooklyn's tale. Xanatos headed towards the doorway, out to find Owen.

Goliath and Elisa were then left alone in the Great Hall. "What do these 'Quarrymen' want from us?" Goliath pulled away from her and stalked over to the huge fireplace.

Elisa just stood, watching the large gargoyle from behind. He looked….frustrated

with life. As though nothing seemed fair and all he wanted to do was just put it all away, to lock it in a closet and never look back at it. "Goliath." Elisa walked over to the fireplace and stood next to him. "I can't understand what you're going through. Let me help." She placed her hand on his broad shoulder. "Talk to me. Please."

"Will you help us?" Find out anything you can about this Quarrymen group?" He blurted out immediately.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure I will. I'll get any sort of connections back at the station and I'll get Matt in on this too. We'll track these guys down, Goliath." She gave him a smile of reassurance.

He looked down at her face, a smile running across it and he wondered just how she could wipe away all frustration and anger with only that. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight. "I don't know how I could go on with life if I did not have you. Thank you so much." Goliath bowed his head down to give her a kiss. Unlike their first, being filled with a sent of passion. And that lasted a whole minute.

He lifted her off the floor, holding her closer and latched his wings around her like a warm blanket. This was all the lavender giant had dreamed of since they had made their relationship clear to one another. Her cherry lips against his, her arms around her neck, her in his arms. It was perfect.

They both, slowly, let go of the others lips and Goliath placed Elisa back on the ground, keeping their eyes locked on each other.

She cupped the side of his face with her hand. "Everything will turn out for the better, Big Guy, I know it will." Elisa took her hand from his face and placed it in his own, gesturing they move to the library. But to only look at her watch and realize what time it was. "Goliath, I'm sorry, I have to get to work. I'll make it up to you tomorrow night, I promise."

"That's alright Elisa. You, at least, can protect the city tonight." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I shall see you tomorrow night then." Elisa gave him a quick hug and was off to the elevator and soon out of sight.

The lavender gargoyle was now left alone. He sighed and headed for the library by himself.

****************************************************************************************************

Apartment

Jon Castaway sat in his chair on the phone with one of his Quarrymen. "I have a project for you. Get over to Miss Maza's apartment. I need a piece of paper you can find there with her writing on it and bring it here to me. Remember to make sure there is no evidence of you or your crew left behind." There was a pause as he listened to the other side. "No, take the helicopter." Another pause. "Then make sure you have someone following her until you're done. Now off with you."

He slammed the phone down not caring for a response on the other end. Jon grinned as his plan was finally in order. "To think it's this easy."

****************************************************************************************************

23rd Precinct

"Hey Matt, I need a little help."

Matt Bluestone looked up from his desk to find his partner. "Yeah? What's it on?"

"I need you to find out everything you possibly can about the Quarrymen. I need to find out who's running it, where it is, why they're here and what they want. Think you can handle that?"

He grinned, "Sure partner, as soon as I'm done with the fifteen cases stacked on my desk and patrol, all my attention will be on looking through the Q's."

Elisa gave him a glare, "I'm serious, Matt. The guys really need some help at stopping these Quarrymen people from destroying their life."

"Well then, I don't see why you don't go do it yourself if it's that important. I'm the one with the twenty folders of paperwork on my desk." He then smiled. "Unless you'd be so kind as to take them all for me.…" She sighed.

"No thanks partner, but you're still gonna help me with this. And what makes it even better is you're on the Gargoyle Taskforce. I'd bet you would have the right away in kicking the Qmen's asses into the ground. See ya later, Matt."

Matt watched her walk off, down to the filing room, noticing the whole time there was something about her that was more…happy. "Heh." With that, he went back to his paperwork.

****************************************************************************************************

"Maza, my office, now!" Yelled Captain Chavez from across the door in the filing room.

Elisa just rolled her eyes and stopped her search for the Quarrymen file. She walked down the hallway and into Chavez's office. "Yeah Captain?" She asked as she sat down.

"Maza, I'm going to need you to come in early to tomorrow and fill in for Candace." She stated simply.

"What?! That's my day off, I have plans for the whole night!"

"Relax Maza, it's only for an hour before your shift starts. All I need you to do is some paperwork that was left on her desk. it needs to be finished and brought to my office when completed. Clear?"

Elisa knew there was no reason in arguing with he on this. There was on way out. "Yeah, everything's clear Captain. But can I ask why she isn't back from her trip yet?"

"All she told me was that her plane was delayed and she wouldn't get back for another day." Chavez gives Elisa a 'yeah right' look.

"Heh, she owes me a big one then."

***************************************************************************************************

Eyrie Building

"What is this all about, Xanatos?" Goliath said as he walked into the billionaire's office. the rest of the clan was all there waiting.

"I have what you could call a solution to your problems." He answered, getting up from his chair, something hidden in his hand.

"You were listening in on our discussion earlier this evening." Goliath stated, being that seemed quite typical of the human. "And what is this solution of yours?" he eyed Xanatos's hand.

Xanatos opened his hand to reveal seven little round gadgets. He explained, "I just had these made especially for all of you. As understanding that you need a way to stay in communication with your fellow clan mates when on patrol, these will do perfectly." He placed one in his left ear and gave another to Goliath. The gargoyle followed Xanatos's lead and did the same. Goliath heard his voice come through the little communicator. "This can pick up your voice from three feet away and no matter where you are. Nothing can interfere between two communicators." The whole clan seemed fascinated by the new technology Xanatos was able to come up with, especially Lex.

"And we can use these on patrol and talk to another clan member on the other side of the island?" Xanatos nodded. "Cool! Goliath, come on, please?"

Goliath turned to Lexington, his eyes begging to have the new device. He looked to the others to see all were in agreement with Lex, even Hudson, which surprised him. But he had to think, was it right to trust Xanatos yet? They'd only been living here for a little over a week and now they were going to trust this man with their own lives. Was this wise? Maybe they should talk to Elisa about it first. Though…it is better then the technology at the police station they used to use. Maybe it's not such a bad idea, but…

He nodded to his clan and to Xanatos, "All right, we shall expect your gift, Xanatos. Thank you." Goliath watched as Broadway and Lexington took one each from Xanatos and tested it out. "Will these communicators stay strong if put in water or damaged in a fire or explosion?"

"These are made of waterproof material, no type of water can basically harm the transmission of your voice to another communicator. If caught in an explosion or fire, being that the outside is made of only waterproof material, only the speaker on the inside would remain vital."

Goliath just raised an eye ridge at how that just didn't make sense. Xanatos just told him, "It's confusing."

"Ah, I see."

****************************************************************************************************

Library, Castle Wyvern

For some reason everything felt too different. Hudson in the TV room with Bronx sleeping under his feet, Angela and Broadway in the kitchen trying new recipes and old, Brooklyn and Lexington in the media room playing video games. It didn't feel crowded, it wasn't loud and annoying, it wasn't restless. It was, for once, relaxing. it was peaceful and quiet. But it seemed hard to get used to. Living in a clock tower with six others and one TV wasn't somewhere to be.

A content Goliath sat on the couch with a book in his hand, though unable to read it. All he could think about was being back home and everything being right. He had the castle back, his daughter here and a whole clan of gargoyles on Avalon, one less enemy, new human friends, Elisa.

Goliath lay back on the couch. Elisa. He loved her name, loved every single thing about her. Elisa seemed to be the perfect woman. The one that he'd been waiting for, to have a life with. Which made tomorrow night even more worth the wait.

He turned from his thoughts the moment he heard the door open. He found Owen standing there and waited for him to walk up to the couch. "I have a letter for you from Miss Maza." He handed it to him.

"Thank you." Owen nodded and walked back out, to his office. 'How such a hyper fae goes through such a boring and dull existence is beyond me.' Without another thought on that weird interaction, Goliath opened the letter. He read it to himself, every word coming through with Elisa's voice.

Goliath

Meet me tomorrow night at the old abandoned warehouse on the east side by the docks. Come as soon as you wake up and make sure to come alone. I'll see you then.

Love,

Elisa

Goliath placed the letter down. A flash of suspicion filled his mind, only to be shrugged off. This was definitely Elisa's handwriting. He grinned to himself and placed the letter inside the book, leaving the book on the table next to the couch. All he now thought of was her surprise for him as he left the library. The sun was about to rise.

'She just makes me love her even more.' He thought as he stood out on the tallest tower, awaiting the morning sun. Goliath looked down from his parapet and watched as his clan assumed their positions. He looked back up as the sum came over and struck his pose, being brought to sleep.

****************************************************************************************************

23rd Precinct

Elisa Maza's red fairlane drove up to the curb, in front of the police station. Elisa herself got out of her car and walked up the stairs to the station and inside, a slight look of annoyance crossed her face as she walked in.

Without one word to anyone, she grabbed the file off Candace's desk and strode over to her own desk. If someone was close enough, they would have heard Elisa whisper, "She owes me a big one."

****************************************************************************************************

Sunset, Castle Wyvern

As every night had gone, the gargoyles roared their awakening as the sun set in the sky, replaced by the moon soon after. Goliath breathed in the cool night air, looking out towards the east, where he would depart to. First he jumped down to the clans parapets.

"I am going to meet Elisa by the docks on the east side of town. You may start patrol an hour late tonight. And make sure to take a communicator, all of you."

"When will you be back, father?" Angela asked before he could take off.

"I am not very sure."

"Then maybe you should bring a communicator along with you. Just to make sure that you get there and back safely."

"I will then. I shall be back before dawn." Goliath made his way out of the castle and down to Xanatos's office. At least five minutes later he was back at the parapets and gliding out to the warehouse.

****************************************************************************************************

Warehouse

He stood, waiting in the dark. Binoculars in hand, searching the sky and finding nothing as of yet. This was getting aggravating. He took out his walky-talky, "Do you see him yet?" He waited for a response.

"No Sir, nothing here."

He growled and set the walky-talky back at his waist. "Where in the bloody hell is that gargoyle." He brought his binoculars back to his face and found his answer. He grabbed his walky-talky, "Found him, get ready."

****************************************************************************************************

Goliath glided down to the ground, in front of the abandoned building and stood there for only a moment and made his way in to see Elisa. He didn't know that going in meant that he wouldn't be coming back out.

As he went in, he saw basically nothing. The only remains inside were a few cardboard boxes and shattered pieces of glass left from some windows. 'Why would she want to meet here?' Goliath leaned against the wall and waited for the arrival of his lady love.

****************************************************************************************************

Castle Wyvern

"Hi Hudson."

Hudson turned from his chair in the TV room to find Elisa behind. "Why hello lass."

"Do you know where Goliath is? I can't find him."

"He said he be meetin' you down by the docks. I thought you'd be there."

Elisa didn't seem to understand, "The docks? I didn't plan on meeting him there."

Hudson stroked his beard, "All he said tonight was that he was ta meet ya there and ran off as quickly as he could." He paused. "You don't think he be in trouble, do ya lass?"

She sighed, "I don't know, but I got to get down there, now."

Before she could run off, Hudson stopped her. "Wait lass, you can reach him from his communicator." She turned back to him.

"Communicator? Where'd he get that?"

"Xanatos introduced the little gadgets to us last night afte' overhearin' the attack on Brooklyn, Angela, and Lexington. Xanatos has the rest o' them."

"Thanks Hudson!" Elisa yelled as she ran out of the room and to David Xanatos's office.

"Aye lass." He spoke knowing she wouldn't hear him. He then turned off the TV and went to find the others, Bronx following after.

****************************************************************************************************

David Xanatos's Office

Elisa burst into the room, "Xanatos, I need one of those communicators you have for the clan." She walked up to his desk.

"Ah detective, I thought you'd be off with Goliath somewhere."

"You knew too?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, your letter was brought to my office and when I saw it was for Goliath I had Owen give it to him." He studied her. "Is there something wrong detective?"

"Wait a sec, what letter are you talking about?"

"The letter that was sent here last night by you."

"I didn't send any letter to Goliath. I was at work all night." She argued. "God, this isn't making any sense."

"Your handwriting was on the envelope." Elisa put her hands on her hips.

"I told you I didn't send any letter. Now can I have one of those communicator?"

He nodded, "Of course." He opened the drawer where he kept them and explained, "All you have to do is put it in your ear. It can pick up your voice." Xanatos then handed one to her and she did as instructed.

Before she said anything the clan came into room to find Elisa and Xanatos there. She then spoke.

"Goliath, are you there?"

From the warehouse Goliath perked up and stood up straight and answered. "Elisa?"

She sighed with relief, "Thank God you're OK. Goliath you have to get out of there, now."

"What? Elisa I do not understand. I thought you told me to meet you here."

"No Goliath, I know you got a letter, but it wasn't from me. It was from somebody else that wanted to get you there alone."

"But it was all in your handwriting." He started to pace back and forth.

"Then somehow, this someone forged a copy. I was at work all night Goliath, I didn't give you any letter." Without her knowing, Angela joined the conversation.

"Father?" Elisa turned to see Angela next to her.

"Hello, Angela."

"Are you all right, father?"

"I'm fine."

"Goliath, you have to get out of there now." Elisa repeated, interrupting them.

"I am Elisa, do not worry." He made his way over to the door and pulled. "Grrr."

"Father?"

"Goliath, what's wrong?"

"This door won't budge, it's locked."

Elisa felt the nervousness inside her, "What about the windows?"

"They're covered by steel bars, I can't break them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"God…this has to be a trap. Is there any other way out? A garage door?" She received no answer.

Before Goliath could say anything, the lights went on. He turned around the whole room, searching for the source. He then heard Angela's voice, "Are you there?"

"Yes I am here. The lights just came on."

Elisa spoke, "Do you see anything?"

"No, nothing." He then growled as his arm stung with pain. He saw there, a white dart…a tranquilizer dart. He pulled it out of his skin and threw it on the floor. Again, he searched around finding no one there. Goliath then started to feel a slight dizziness and put a taloned hand against the wall. "Elisa?"

"Goliath, are you all right?!"

"I have a strange…feeling….the Quarrymen are…behind all of this."

"Big Guy, what's wrong?" You don't sound too good." She'd never admit it but she was completely terrified of what was going to happen to him. "Goliath?"

"I..I was….shot with something." He nearly sunk to the floor. The tranquilizer was sinking in quickly.

"Father!" Angela tried to snap him back to reality. "Father, please, there has to be a way out."

"I can't…too..dizzy…" He put a hand to his head.

"No Goliath, don't give up! Break the door down, do something!"

All that Elisa said to him found no meaning in his head. He felt too weak to do anything. All he could do was sit there and fight off the unconscious feeling building inside.

He heard them yell words into his ear. Unclear and not meaningful. But one sound came through clear in his head. It was like a ticking sound that you would hear on a watch or a clock or…a timer. Goliath's eyes went wide at the realization. A timer, a bomb, it was a bomb! "No." He whispered to himself.

"God dammit Goliath, answer me!"

"Elisa?"

"Goliath! Goliath, get out!"

He listened to the ticking again. He knew it was close to it's last one. It felt like the longest moment he had ever experienced. "Elisa, I-" Nothing else came through.

"Goliath? Goliath, please. Answer me, please!" She heard nothing. Angela stood helplessly, listening to Elisa plead for her father's answer.

And then she heard it. They both heard it. The bomb ticking and ticking away. Elisa and Angela stared at each other, eyes at their widest. "Father, no!"

"Goliath you have to get out of there!" As Elisa ended her sentence, everything else did. They heard the ticking stop and the bomb go off. They heard the whole building explode. "GOLIATH!"

To Be Concluded… 


End file.
